For the love of Buchou
by Reiven
Summary: COMPLETE. Ato/Tezu, Momo/Ryo. Short, plotless lime with Atobe and Tezuka. Ryoma is traumatized and Momo gets ideas in his head.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tenipuri.

**A/N:** First PoT story – blah, blah – Yaoi – blah, blah – same ol', same ol' :P Probably OOC-ness as well.

**For the love of buchou.**

* * *

"Tezuka …"

The Captain of Seigaku's tennis club kept his back turned to the owner of the voice, however an almost imperceptible nod signalled that he acknowledged the presence.

"Have I mentioned just how devilishly sexy you look right now?"

"Considering that we've exchanged approximately one word in conversation, that seems highly doubtful," he placed his jersey in the locker and turned to the other person, "Atobe."

"Now, now, Tezuka," Atobe sauntered over to him, a smirk playing on his lips and his hungry eyes roamed over Tezuka. A sudden glint signalling the dirty thought currently running through the Hyoutei Captain's head, "Ore-sama might be turned off by your nonchalant attitude and cold shoulder."

"Really?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

Atobe smirked as his face came inches from Tezuka's own, "No," he said shortly and slammed his lips against Tezuka's, catching the bespectacled teen by surprise. However, the shock didn't last long, before Tezuka returned the kiss with much passion and ferocity as he possessed on the court.

Tezuka circled his arms around Atobe's neck and pulled him closer, "Atobe," he gasped out between kisses, "Atobe …" he panted as he felt the light haired Captain's tongue wildly roaming within his mouth.

"Tezuka," he intensified the kiss as both their bodies slid down the wall, landing as a heap of orgies and sweat near the bottom. Atobe's hand reached for the front buttons of Tezuka's shirt, tearing them open with superhuman strength.

Beneath him, Tezuka moaned, feeling the cold fingers brush over his abdomen and chest. There was a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach as Atobe's untamed hands reached down and began running up and down his waist. With his shirt torn open down front, there was nothing left to protect Tezuka's bare chest from Atobe's hands.

A flicker of a smirk passed through Atobe's face as he felt Tezuka's own hands furiously tugging at the buttons of his shirt. He moved his mouth downwards, much to the chagrin of an aroused Tezuka and began trailing his tongue along the curves of Tezuka's pale neck, stopping suddenly and biting down hard as if to mark Tezuka as his own.

Tezuka ran his fingers through Atobe's now ruffled hair and pulled his face closer to his bare neck.

Atobe was only willing to comply.

The both of them now lay completely on the floor with Atobe's half naked body on top of Tezuka's. The brown haired boy's shirt had been discarded to the side and he lay completely bare from the waist up.

Atobe was not quite satisfied there and his hands moved down to the elastic of Tezuka's pants, and would have succeded in removing it completely if the door hadn't suddenly opened.

Both their heads snapped up and looked at the intruder.

"Echizen …" Tezuka looked up to the shocked face of the genius first year, his mouth was agape and he looked like he was about to faint at any given moment, then at the dismayed expression on Atobe's face at being interrupted in their prime. The Seigaku Captain's cheeks were flushed from pleasure and he exhaled loudly, "Echizen, twenty laps around the court."

The still dazed boy just nodded his head slowly, and turned around robotically, walking away with equal rigidity.

Along the way, he ran into Momoshiro who was on the way to the clubroom to get changed, "Oi, Echizen," he raised his hand up in greeting, the usual smile on his face.

Ryoma passed by him without recognition and continued on. The scene of his Captain and Hyoutei's Captain molesting each other was, without a doubt, forever imprinted into his mind.

Momo just watched him go with confusion. Deciding that it was Echizen in question, he just shrugged it off and continued on his way. He got three feet within the door of the shed and stopped; there were moaning sounds coming from within. He looked over to the small window on the side and peeked in, careful to keep himself hidden from view.

What scene met his eyes wasn't something he would have expected in a million years; Tezuka-Buchou and … Atobe? His eyebrows shot to his hairline. This was definitely a once in a lifetime experience.

Momo continued his observation, noticing that Tezuka and Atobe obviously knew what they were doing. During the entire time, he couldn't help but think that Tezuka and Atobe did look extremely sexy doing it together, _'Can a human really do that without getting a cramp?_' he raised an eyebrow.

All of a sudden, a plan came to mind and Momo grinned from ear to ear. He turned his attention to Ryoma who was attentively doing his laps. He stood up from the crouching position and stalked over to the younger boy, "Oi, Echizen. Want to play a game with me?"

* * *

**End Part One.**

First lemony scented story ...

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tenipuri.

**A/N: **Someone said they wanted some MomoRyo (though I'm not really a fan on that) I decided to write it anyway.

**For the love of buchou.**

* * *

It was not a good day for one Momoshiro Takeshi, it had started out as such, but all the fun had been sucked dry the moment he stepped out onto the tennis court and discovered, much to his chagrin, that Echizen had taken a sick leave that day.

Could the encounter with Tezuka-buchou and Atobe really traumatized him so much? How was it possible? When Momo had been Echizen's age, he had jumped at the chance of seeing something like that. Though, Momo prided himself in believing that he was much more mature than Echizen when it came down to that subject.

But it still didn't help much when he recalled all the fun stuff he had planned to do with the boy today. So much for the rain putting a damper on his fiery spirits. He'd have to curse whoever said that children shouldn't be exposed to sexual contents in televisions and magazines, he should know about that stuff; he was a child himself … in a way. He knew that he was being a tad too dramatic, but he couldn't help it! This was supposed to be a fun day!

"Momo?"

"Oishi-sempai!" he exclaimed, startled.

"Are you feeling all right, Momo? Because you've been standing in the middle of the court, staring at the sky for the past five minutes. Are you coming down with something?"

Indeed. Momo looked around to the snickering faces of his teammates, even the _ichinen _seemed to find the whole situation amusing. Kaidoh had his usual 'Momoshiro's-an-idiot' glare plastered onto his face, and this only succeeded in aggravating the said teen, "Got a problem with me, mamushi!"

"What did you say! Fshuu."

Oishi sweat-dropped at their antics, "Now, now, you two, this isn't the time, nor the place. If Tezuka sees this, you know-"

"Where is Tezuka-buchou anyway?"

A flutter or murmurs rose up from the crowd. This would have to have been a first; Tezuka-buchou was tardy. Some people's opinions lingered over the possibility of an accident, some illness, and many such speculations.

Momo knew best, though. He knew he saw Atobe's limo come from the direction of Tezuka-buchou's house while on the way back yesterday.

"Twenty laps around the court for gossiping."

The sudden voice broke everyone's reverie, and their heads all snapped around to see the stony expression of their dear captain stare back at them. Though there were almost twenty of them, they swore that at that exact instance, Tezuka's eyes made contact with each and everyone of them. That was freaky. So freaky in fact, that none of them questioned the order and all dispersed to do their respective laps.

"Momoshiro."

Momo was halted in his tracks when he heard Tezuka's voice, "Yes, Tezuka-buchou?"

Tezuka waltzed grimly up to him, eyes never betraying his emotions and he came to a stop right in front of Momo. Much to his surprise, when he had expected a mouthful for drifting off during practice, all he got was a gentle pat on the shoulder and Tezuka's voice saying, "Do not allow a chance to slip by from under you. You'll regret it for the rest of you life. Now move forward with caution." Tezuka shot him a shadow of a smirk and walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Momo pondering his words.

Seconds later, while trying to ignore the heated glares the rest of the team were shooting him because he seemed to have escaped punishment, he finally realized what Tezuka's words meant. Making a mental note to send his captain a very grateful card, he grabbed his bag and made a dash for the gate, eager to get to Echizen before his nerve escaped him.

"Mou, Tezuka!" Eiji whined, "why does Momo-chin get off without punishment? We didn't even do anything!" he pouted and looked at his classmate irritably.

"I have to agree, Tezuka," Inui pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the little green note-book at the ready, "the possibility of you letting anyone off from doing their laps is minus fifteen percent, and the chance this has happened before is zero percent."

Tezuka gave them a cool look, brushed off their words and ordered them an additional ten lapse.

* * *

**End Part Two.**

Ah, to hell with planning. There'll be MomoRyo and more AtoTezu in the next (few?) chapter(s).


	3. Chapter 3

_Standard disclaimer applies._

**A/N**: I don't remember if Ryoma's house has a second floor, if it doesn't, lets just pretend that it does.

**For the Love of Buchou.**

* * *

Momoshiro Takeshi hit the pedals of his bicycle as if his life depended on it. Careening through the streets, zigzagging through traffic and barely avoiding unsuspecting senior citizens on a few occasions, Momoshiro was on his way. His destination: Ryoma's house.

It seemed like forever, but in truth, it had just been ten minutes before the tyres of Momo's bicycle screeched to a stop and he found himself in front of the gates of the Echizen residence. He wiped the sweat of his forehead and took a few minutes to catch his breath before walking over to the door and knocked three times, waiting eagerly for the answer.

A few seconds later, he heard a couple of footsteps coming towards his direction before the door swung open to reveal a woman, though obviously middle-aged, still retained much of her youthful beauty.

"Yes? May I help you?" she inquired, regarding the panting teen before her questioningly.

"I'm looking for Echizen Ryoma. We're on the same tennis team. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi," he answered politely.

"Ah," he face visibly brightened, "Momoshiro-kun, yes, I've heard of you. I'm Rinko, Ryoma's mother. He's in his room right now, why don't you go up a greet him?" she moved out of the way to make room for Momo to pass.

Momo just smiled and muttered a simple thank you before heading towards the stairs that lead to Ryoma's bedroom. He made his steps as quietly and carefully as he could, though, he wasn't sure why. It wasn't as if he was afraid Ryoma would hear him coming and run away, was it? Whatever it was, it didn't matter because before he knew it, he was standing right in front of the door of Ryoma's room. He wasn't sure how he knew it was Ryoma's, he just did.

Pausing to regain his composure, Momo knocked twice, waiting to hear Ryoma's grumpy voice, but it never came. So he decided, in a moment of boldness, to just open the door and walk in, what was the worst Ryoma could do to him anyway? He could imagine a lot of scenario of what Ryoma could do, and it only managed to bring on a goofy grin onto his face.

"Echizen?" he muttered, peeking his head into the room. The first thing he discovered was that it was dark; none of the lights or the curtains had been opened. Daring himself to venture on further, he heard a slight rustle in the corner before the lump in the bed moved.

At that time, Momo knew what he had to do, and if he didn't do that now, then he'd never get another chance. So he made up his mind; took off his shirt and belt and now stood semi-nude, towering over Echizen's bed.

He cleared his throat, and noticed that the lump in the bed stiffened, and with one final cry of, "I love you, Echizen Ryoma," dove right under the covers.

"Momo-sempai..." Echizen's muffled voice sounded from beneath the blanket, "You're late..." he muttered.

"Echizen..." Momo's voice followed soon after, "your skin is even whiter under your clothes!"

"Just shut up, Momo-sempai... and get on with it."

What followed suit of the comment left nothing to be explained. While in the kitchen downstairs where Rinko was preparing a snack for her son's friend, she couldn't help but let a smile curl at the side of her lips.

"Those boys really should not jump so hard on the bed... someone could fall off and get hurt," she muttered, and with a cheery humming to the music playing on the radio, she continued to pour the orange mixture into the glass until the taste was just right.

Outside the Echizen residence, Atobe and Tezuka stood, a similar satisfied look on their faces, "A job well done, Tezuka, ahn?"

"Hn," Tezuka uttered simply.

"Now why don't you and I finish were we had left off last night?"

"Hn."

"Splendid," Atobe grabbed Tezuka's hand in his own and lead him off towards the awaiting limousine. There they made out, made love, did a few naughty thing and got aroused even before the car could pull out of the street.

The next day, the students, teachers and tennis regulars of both Hyotei Gakuen and Seishun Gakuen, had to wonder what event had taken place that had left their captains and teammates in such a good mood.

* * *

**- Owari.**


End file.
